


In Sync

by spocklets



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bickering, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocklets/pseuds/spocklets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard and Spock argue over what to get Jim for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sync

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a ficlet prompt I received weeks from an anon on Tumblr that I didn't quite stick to because I can't follow directions, apparently. See end notes for original prompt. Un-beta'd, finished at 1:30 AM, apologies.

“I still say a good bottle of whiskey is the best gift a man can receive.”

 

“Yes, you’ve mentioned that numerous times in the past hour, however, I must disagree in this instance.”

 

“Well then, how about suggesting something yourself, Mister First Officer, sir?”

 

Spock resisted the urge to sigh. Vulcans did not sigh.

 

“I believe the Captain would enjoy an addition to his collection of classic Terran literature.” He offered, as Leonard continued to pace across the floor of their cabin.

 

“Another book?! The man practically has a library already! And not a small one, either!” the doctor pointed out.

 

“Precisely.  Obviously his extensive collection indicates a great fondness for such items.”

 

Leonard did not resist the urge to sigh. In fact, his fifth sigh of the night came out more like an exasperated moan than anything else.

 

“He just has so many already, Spock. I wanted our gift to him to be unique. Something that he doesn’t already have a million of. Something he’ll get some use out of, instead of gathering dust on a bookshelf.”

 

Spock considered this. The doctor made a compelling argument in pointing out that the Captain did own many antique novels already, most of which had collected a fair bit of dust due to neglect.  Starship Captains rarely had time for reading outside of various ship and mission reports and Jim did tend to spend his leisure time continuing his work activities.

 

Leonard sighed again, a quiet and tired sound this time, and aimed a frown at Spock from the middle of the room.

 

“First time we decide to do a joint gift for Jim’s birthday and we end up bickering over that, too. What a pair we make, eh, Spock?” he said bitterly.

 

Spock stood from his workspace and walked the few feet to his clearly upset mate. He placed his hands at Leonard’s elbows and clutched the man’s arms lightly before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on the doctor’s lined forehead.

 

“You and the Captain have been acquaintances for a longer time period than I have known him, therefore your gift choice is more logical. We will give Jim whatever gift you decide is most suitable.” Spock said, stroking up and down Leonard’s arms soothingly as he spoke.

Leonard moved back from Spock’s embrace, his frown growing more pronounced to Spock’s dismay.

 

“The solution to the problem isn’t to just give up and let me overrule you, dammit! We’re supposed to be coming up with something together, a gift from _both_ of us! Why can’t we ever just plain agree on something without one of us having to give in to the other?”

 

The doctor seemed to have wanted to come off as annoyed, but he merely sounded defeated, his usual zeal gone from his voice. Spock remained on unsure footing when it came to deciphering his mate’s emotional states, but it was plain to see his decision to be agreeable in an attempt to salvage the discussion had backfired.

 

“ It has been my observation that we have managed to agree on at least one very important issue, Leonard.”

 

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

 

Spock lifted his arm slightly and presented the doctor with two fingers of his right hand.  Leonard’s eyes softened ever so softly as he closed the distance between them to meet Spock’s fingers with two of his own, stroking awkwardly. The action caused the corners of Spock’s mouth to quirk into an almost-smile.  For a surgeon of great skill and dexterity, Leonard was woefully inept at the ozh'esta, although Spock had always appreciated his attempts.

 

Finished with his latest attempt at Vulcan kissing, Leonard pressed his lips to Spock’s in a human kiss. For all his inability to perform an adequate finger-kiss, Leonard was remarkably skilled in the human way, moving his soft lips over the Vulcan’s with finesse. A warm tongue coaxed its way into Spock’s mouth, bringing with it the taste of bourbon and replicated mint, the remains of Leonard’s favorite after dinner beverage.  After a few moments, the doctor broke their kiss to breath and chuckle against Spock’s face.

 

“You’re right. We do tend to be pretty agreeable on this particular subject.”

 

Spock smoothed a hand down the side of Leonard’s face, his heart squeezing in his size when the man leaned into his touch affectionately.

 

“I do not wish to begin our argument again tonight, Leonard. Perhaps we might discuss this further tomorrow?”

 

“Sure, darlin’. But don’t go thinking you can just keep pushing this off by distracting me! Jim’s birthday is next week and we’re damn well gonna pick him out something nice before then.” Leonard said, poking Spock’s chest as menacingly as possible while sporting a lazy grin.

 

“Of course. Perhaps we might consult with Lieutenant Sulu for possible flora related gift options?”

“Plants? Are you out of your mind?? Have you _seen_ his list of allergies? Goddamn fool would find a way to close up his airway around anything green and growing. We’re getting him socks. A nice itchy pair of wool socks. Let’s see him try and get himself hurt with THAT!”

 

Spock smiled as his watched his mate disappear into their bedroom, still praising the safety of woolen footwear.  He might not always agree with Leonard on many subjects, gift giving an obvious example, but they were perfectly in sync where it counted the most. He called out softly for the computer to dim the lights and followed the sound of good natured complaints into their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt:  
> "SPONES!! bones bein grouchy and pouty while snuggling with spock cause they were arguing until spock starts smooching him and then he turns into just a puddle of loooooove"


End file.
